Chimamire no futago(The Bloody Twins)
by flacaurmama
Summary: Konaha, Japan. The one place where mayors of the city drink sake, teachers of a rich school read porn books openly, students can fight with weapons and the school is crazy enough to accept anyone, no matter what their past is. So why our recently deceased mother wanted to send us here? Guess we'll never know. OCxGaara, OCxDeidara *previously known as Kira Futago(The Killer Twins)*
1. Meeting the twins

Note:

AY YO! My author name is flacaurmama but you can call me yoshi! So i just wanted to take a moment to say that i had this idea for a while and that this will be my first time writing a fanfic. Yes it is a naruto high school story. how original right? I am putting two of my OC's in. This will mainly be around the akatsuki but don't worry the other naruto characters do show up.

Still kinda new to the terms you fellow writers use so if someone can kindly explain them please that would be great! Anyways i'm rambling now so on to the story!

"talkiing"

'POV persons thoughts'

~Texting~

Summary:

Konaha, Japan. The one place where mayors of the city drink sake, teachers of a rich school read porn books openly, students can fight with weapons and the school is crazy enough to accept anyone, no matter what their past is.

Why our mother wanted to send us to this town if something ever happened to her was beyond me and my twin sister, Magenta. Yes we know japanese, yes we know how to hold our stand in a battle, but does that mean we have to leave america to go live in Japan?

~N.P.O.V.~

Two young teenage girls wandered around the luggage pickup aimlessly. One, who was obviously the eldest of the two, had chin length, black hair. Her tan complexion was a huge contrast to her striking dark blue eyes. Even though her knee high combat boots had a bit of a heel, she was still standing tall at 5'9" feet. She's a pretty girl; has the perfect curves in all the right places and a nice toned, athletic body. Her bright blue skinny jeans left little to the boys imagination; the shirt she was wearing didn't help either. It was a long sleeve, off the left shoulder black top.

Her sister, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of her. Standing at 5'5" feet with midback, curly, magenta hair. The bright hair color brought out how dark her blue eyes really were. Just like her sister, she was blessed with a body that could make models cry. Wearing a similar top in bright red, that hung off her right shoulder instead, her black skirt fanned out down to her calves. Instead of knee high combat boots like her sister, she chose to wear ankle high boots.

From an outsiders view, you could almost say that these girls have everything they have ever wanted. Inside their heads though, is a place where secrets lies and demons run in freedom.

~Okami POV~

"Oi! Okami do you see our luggage anywhere?" My 16 year old twin sister Magenta cried out from the other side of the luggage pick up. I sighed and shook my head, wondering if it would possibly show up all of a sudden. I looked over at her and thought, not for the first time in the past month, why our mother had to make this last minute decision.

It has been a month since our mother and father were murdered leaving me and my younger twin sister orphans. Both of our parents were single children, leaving me and my sister no one to really go to. Sure we had our grandparents on both sides, but they both lived in mexico with hardly any money to support us. We didn't want to burden them so we were left with the only other option, our mother's last wish in her will. To send us to Konaha in japan where a family friend of hers would take us in. It didn't sound to bad at first, but now that we couldn't find our luggage, my sister was beginning to differ.

"Magenta Kurusu and Okami Kurusu. Is there a Magenta and Okami around here, un? I have their luggage right here, Yeah."

Both Magenta and I rushed towards the voice with speed that would make sprinters cry. I slid to a stop in front of a blond chick holding both of our luggage. Sadly for us the girl i call my twin had to trip and cause all three of us to fall. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Magenta pulled both of us and greeted the girl we accidently fell on. "Kon'nichiwa young lady. Sorry for falling on you and thank you so much for finding our luggage! How can we pay you miss?" Magenta wouldn't let her smile fall. I looked at the chest i had just recently fell on and noticed the one thing that was making my sister sound like an idiot.

"Gen. I think "she" is actually a "he" because I don't feel boobs", i snickered as i poked at the man's chest. He was fuming by the second and i couldn't help but laugh at his expression. His blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye. Although he seemed on the lean side, i knew he had muscle because his chest was hard when i landed on him.

"I regret ever calling your guys names out, un." the poor guy was still holding our luggage. Magenta pulled hers out of his hand and smiled politely. "I'm Magenta. Though she calls me Gen. Thanks for finding our luggage. We've been standing here for about an hour looking for them. This is Okami, but I call her Oka for short. What's your name?"

Grabbing my luggage from his hand, I let my sister talk with the guy, Deidara. He talked with us (by talking i mainly mean flirted with Magenta) and showed where we were supposed to go next. His little yeah's and un's were slightly funny because it reminded me of a little kid speaking. "Hey Deidara. What are you doing here anyways? I mean like at the airport." I couldn't help but ask. I mean he had to be here for a reason right, other than find our luggage for us.

Deidara's eyes grew large as he realized where he was at. "Oh shit! I kept him waiting, un! Sorry girls but I gotta run, un. Hopefully i'll see you guys around, yeah?" With that said, he took off running back into the airport. Magenta sighed and looked longley after the poor boy. Shaking my head, I reached out and waved down a cab.

The drive to our mom's friends was going to last us about 30 minutes by what the cab driver said. Without even thinking much, I plugged in my headphones and hummed softly to the sweet tunes that carried me away from reality. Magenta, on the other hand, wouldn't stop talking excitedly with the cab driver and pointing to everything that caught her eyes. Laughing at her huge smile, I looked around and figured that maybe staying in Japan wouldn't be to bad.

Climbing out into the urban area of the Konoha, we couldn't help but gape at the sizes of the mansions we were standing in front of. "Hey. Did you bring us to the right place? I mean none of our mom's friends are this rich." I questioned the poor guy. I couldn't help it, I was really curious as to why we were in front these types of houses in the first place.

"Yeah kid. Your address lead me here to mayor Tsunade's mansion. I mean you are the two girls that she's gonna adopt right?"

Without bothering to answer, I shoved the money we owed over and grabbed our luggage out of the trunk. Magenta looked over and gave me a questioning look. Neither of us knew what to do. All of a sudden we heard a pig squeal and make a dash towards us from around the corner of the house. Being the big sis, I jumped in front of Magenta and pulled out my pocket knife. "It's a piggy!" Magenta squealed pushing me onto the floor and tackling the pig to the floor. Sighing and silently cursing my sister to one day have her hair to fall off, I edged myself away from her.

"Tonton get back here! You need to take a bath before the twins get here any minute! We finally receive news they're coming so what do you go and do? You go get dirty! Where did- oh. They're here." A voice was yelling. I looked up to see a girl looking about in her late 20 standing above us. She was wearing a short, dark blue kimono and black leggings with high heels.

"Are you Shizune?" I managed to say while i slowly picked up the stray luggage that Magenta had thrown. Magenta was squealing at how adorable the pig, TonTon I'm guessing by the lady's outburst, was and couldn't wait to have her sleep in the same bed. I shuddered hoping that this house would let me have my own room so I wouldn't have to deal with her and Tonton.

The woman laughed at my sister's expression and nodded to my question.

"Yes i'm Shizune. You must be Okami. The files on you two didn't have any pictures, but it said that you can easily figure out who is who by your two hairstyles."

Magenta had finally gotten over how cute Tonton was and had bowed to Shizune when she got up. We both grabbed our bags and followed Shizune inside the "house".

The front entrance was something you couldn't remake, ever. It had a huge chandelier hanging from a thin string when you entered the house. Two stair cases were on each side of the room that led to a second floor. From this angle we could barely note that there were four halls. The room past the stairs on the first floor had light brown leather chairs for guest. The walls were a bright brown that lit up with all of the lights everywhere on the walls. Marble flooring was beautiful, but I knew when I began sleepwalking I would have to wear socks.

All in all, it was a beautiful sight that would take anyone's breath away; that is if you ignored the blonde woman knocked out on the stairs with a sake bottle dangling in her hands.

Her light blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails. The one thing that stood out on her, besides her big boobs and quite a lot of sake bottles lying around her, was the light blue gem in the middle of her forehead. "Uh Shizune, isn't that Mayor Tsunade?" Magenta questioned as she stepped quietly towards the said woman.

'Great another drunk addict. Will our lives ever be rid of booze?' i thought grimly, praying that this was only one of Tsunade's friends that stayed over. Sadly God had to ignore my prayer.

"Lady Tsunade. I told you not to go drinking! The twins are already here! Oh lovely. This is some first impression."

Looking at her now, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Shizune. Having to look after a drunk mayor, and now two orphan twins whom she knew nothing about other then that they had different color hair. I mean, we barely met her and haven't really talked about why we were barely coming now. The files said we were supposed to be here two weeks ago. We obviously had a reason, I just didn't feel the need to tell her why were late to arrive.

"Ahh. Shizune? If you don't mind, perhaps we can take a look around, unpack, and then talk to Tsunade while we eat?" Magenta inquired. Although her breathing was slightly labored, I knew better. Her condition was working up again. I checked my wrist watch and sure enough, the little alarm I had set went ringing. I dug through my backpack I always carried and tossed her a small bag. Magenta scurried off to the closest door and locked herself inside. Shizune looked more confused than Batman trying to figure out Riddler's riddles. "Is there a reason she ran into the closet?"

"She'll be out in a bit. Why don't we start the tour?" I said without any hint as to why she ran in there.

Walking up the stairs, I couldn't help but feel a little happy that our mother's friend was the mayor. Huge mansion, probably nice sleek cars that she would let us drive, and not to mention the chance to travel. Giggling like the crazy maniac that I was, I ran up the rest of the flight of stairs and waited for Shizune to start the tour.

Why are the twins arriving late? Why did Magenta go into the closet? How did their parents die? What was Deidara doing at the airport? Why am i asking you guys when you don't know what's going to happen with the plot? (Don't worry i don't even know either)

Question for anyone who reads this: Ok there are some songs i've been listening to while i was typing this, they would really go with next chapter and plot if i was to make this a song fanfiction. i promise not every chapter will be with them singing. But it would help alot for you guys to understand and possibly know whats going to happen if my characters were to sing along with some certain naruto characters.

Well im babbling. Yes im working on the next chapter. so hopefully i can post it soon. as for posting schedules? dont really have one. i guess ill really commit to post at least every other two weeks if this takes off?

later ~Yoshi


	2. Deidara's adventure and Magenta's Secret

Note: Yo! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! Been waiting for my friend to finish the drawings of the twins. I barely got it and I must say it looks good! So go check it out it's my profile picture now! The one on the left is Okami and Magenta is on the right! :) Anyways I had a few of my buddies read the first chapter and have basically asked the same two questions; What was Deidara doing and Why did Magenta go into the closet with a black bag? Well I will be answering one today with this chapter :) sooooo Enjoy!

"talking"

'POV persons thoughts'

~Texting~

/someone's point of view/

* * *

/Deidara's POV/

'SHIT! Sasori is going to kill me, yeah! Maybe I can tell him that I helped two lovely girls find their way since they were new? It is the truth, un. Now which gate was he supposed to be getting off... Gate 47B, yeah!'

I ran off towards the gate when I saw a familiar red head running straight towards me. 'Oh shit I'm dead!' Without a second thought, I took off running in the opposite direction... only to run into a huge fan.

"Why hello there Deidara. So sorry, I don't know what happened with my fan. One minute we were sitting here for two hours then I see you and just have the urge to hit you, so I did." I held onto my bleeding nose and stared up at none other than Temari Sabaku. She was wearing a long sleeve, V-neck pink shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Sasori! I caught him! Can I have my phone back now?" A strange boy wearing a baggie brown t-shirt that had a hourglass symbol yelled as he gripped my shirt. I shivered as I knew there was only one more kid I had to face before Sasori takes over in beating me senseless. I waited and waited but his yelling never came.

"You caught him, Kankuro? Just what do you think stopped him? MY FAN!"

Their screaming went unnoticed in the background.

Looking around, I noticed that Gaara was the only Sabaku child that was missing. "Hey where's Gaara, Sasori, un? I thought you said that you had to go pick up all three since your guy's Grandma Chiyo died, yeah."

Sasori walked lazily over until he was standing right in front of me. The next thing I knew, my nose was broken and his forehead had blood from my nose. 'Why did they have to keep hitting my nose!' Screaming in agony I barely heard what Temari said.

"Gaara knew you would be late so he took off as soon as he grabbed his luggage. He did tell me to pass a message to you though"

Looking up, I missed the smirk that Kankuro threw at me. "Well, yeah. What did lil Panda want to say, un?"

"To not call him panda and that he warns you to lock your door at night or a demon will crawl in the middle of the night. He also said that he'll meet us at the Hospital since he knew we would break something of you for being late."

Paling from the blood loss and threat from Gaara, I reached for her bag and motioned for us to already walk. Temari and Kankuro laughed as they skipped right behind me out of the airport.

/Magenta's POV/

'I hate sticking it in myself! Oh well, if we both went in they would have been suspicious. There all done.'

I put the last tape around the bandage on my left upper arm. Jumping out of the closet I ran up the stairs where I heard Okami's voice. Turning a corner, I slowed to a walk and took in the scenery that was to be my new home.

"Cool so we do get our own rooms. Magenta-chan, did you hear that? We get our own rooms that are next to each other."

Okami turned around and stared at me for 3 seconds before turning around again. That was her way of asking if I had finished what I needed to do if there were people around that didn't know.

Never knowing how she knew I was close by, I nodded as I walked up behind her and slowed till we stopped in front of a gigantic room. Our breaths we taken away as soon as Shizune opened the door that was at the end of this hall. Shizune had showed up a music room that was filled with tons of instruments and microphones. In the corner I saw a mirrored booth that had a red light outside of the door.

Smiling, I nudged Okami in her shoulder and pointed towards the second room. Screaming like a little girl, Okami ran towards the booth. I slowly walked around the room before I made my way over to her. Poking my head inside, I whistled and silently awed at how high tech the equipment was.

"Oh my goodness sakes! You guys have the SoundWave 900! This thing isn't even out in the USA yet! Please tell me that we can use these equipment's! " Okami's screams radiated off the walls and down the hall.

"Why the hell are you yelling? You live here now so of course you can use anything unless I say so. Now please keep your voices down! I have a huge headache."

All three of us turned at the voice at the door. None of us expected the almighty Tsunade Senju. Smiling, I walked forward and stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"Hello, . My name's Magenta Kurusu. Over there is my older twin Okami Kurusu. We're happy that you were generous enough to take us in."

Tsunade darted her eyes between me and my sister. I knew the first question she was going to ask was about my hair being natural or why we were late. Standing my ground I was prepared to answer any question she threw at us.

"What are you two favorite colors?"

Except for that.

'Favorite color? Is she kidding?' "Um, mine is black and white. Okami's is blue and white."

Nodding her head, Tsunade walked into the room and headed straight to Okami.

Fearing the worst, I quickly ran up behind Tsunade to hopefully look over her shoulder but due to my shortness I had to look around her. Okami just leaned against the door to the booth and stared back at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade. Maybe death staring the eldest isn't the best idea. I mean they barely know you and we haven't gotten to know them yet. I know! How about we sit down and cook dinner together? We can laugh and tell stories about each other?"

Neither had replied even though I vocally agreed with Shizune. I grew more worried as time passed slowly. 'Please don't tell me she's gonna do what she did to that guy at the airport!' Recalling how Okami had a staring contest with this red head because he had accidently knocked me to the ground and did not say a word till she grabbed him. 'Now that I think about it, Hn isn't really a word. Is it?'

"I pass, miss Shizune. I have to get to somewhere. Sorry for the late notice but I really have to get there now. Gen do you mind unpacking my clothes for me? I might not get home till late. Bye miss Shizune. Tsunade."

With that, Okami strode past us and ran out the front door.

* * *

So sorry for anyone who saw the first update. My computer crashed on me after i uploaded it and it seems that it only wanted to put a little part of it. Anyways here's the rest. Hope you enjoy!

~Yoshi


	3. Okami's Trouble and Gaara's Memory

**_Note: Yay! Thanks so much for reviews and following! Honestly since im new I kinda doubted that people would actually want to read, but seeing that a lot of people are liking it and telling me what they think, Thank You! :) Anyways just saying thanks and to enjoy this third chapter. Wanna guess who's point of views are in here? (don't worry you won't have to) Just a little heads up, everyone who is a demon container will have their demon in the shape of animals that they closely resemble ok?_**

"talking"

'POV persons thoughts'

~Texting~

/someone's point of view/

_FlashBack_

/Gaara's POV/

**-Flashback- **

_'Stupid Blondie. He's gonna be late and I'm not going to be waiting here for him.' Walking away slowly from the luggage pickup, I began making my way to the exit. "Hey Gaara. Where do you think you're going? We still have to wait for Deidara to come pick us up." Turning around, I barely noted that Kankuro had made a move to stop me from walking away. Grunting, I shook my head and threw a piece of paper with my reply before continuing on my way._

_ Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out some of my earbuds and began to shuffle through my music. The crowds had a weird smell that I growled at lowly. I didn't have to worry about people bumping into me, they took one look at me and walked to the other side of the room. Grunting, I shifted my duffel bag to be more comfortable before I continued making my way to the far exit._

_ "Gen! Watch out!"_

_ Turning my head to the right I saw a young girl, possibly my age, running straight to me. Another girl, possibly a friend or sister, was running right behind her. Without a second thought I stuck my hand out to stop her but instead her forehead ran right into it and she fell to the floor._

_ 'Looks like I miscalculated again today. Though Kankuro was already falling because Temari had let him trip over her ridicules huge fan.' Turning around I continued to walk away to hopefully leave the girls alone. Obviously the second girl had another idea._

_ Gripping my arm, she whirled me around to face her. A small thought drifted through my head before I realized what she was yelling at my face. 'Her eyes are a dark blue...' Her eyes were blazing as she continued to yell and gripped my arm. _

_"Hey you punk! Where do you think you are going?! You just punch my sister in the face and then leave her on the floor? The least you can do is at least.." Placing my hand over her mouth to stop her yelling, I looked down at the floor to see the first girl on the ground still. My hand print was still on her forehead as she whimpered looking scared. 'Not the first time someone whimpered once they saw me.' Looking at her eyes I realized she wasn't looking in my direction at all, she was staring at her sister who was death staring me. _

_Before I could realize what I did, I gripped the first girl's arm and pulled her up to her feet. Peeling the taller girl's hand off of mine, I pushed her hands down before I turned to glare at her. Her breath hitched just the tiniest before she glared right back at me. "Hn. You're the first to actually try to harm me. Be lucky that I was barely able to get an hour of sleep in before I landed." Not bothering to glance back I strode out of the airport. _

_Not before I heard the taller one mutter "Stupid panda looking dude." _

**-End Flashback- **

'Why am I still thinking about that incident at the airport. I should have killed her while I could.'

Sighing out loud, I flipped off the tree branch and whistled up at it. Watching the branch sway under the weight of Shukaku, a tanuki. Chattering, Shukaku hisses before propelling himself through the air and onto my shoulder. "Hey Shukaku. Miss me buddy?" Growling happily, Shukaku began to curl himself around my neck. Pulling up the hood on my jacket, I shook my head as he began to burrow even deeper. Smirking just to myself, I began walking to the hospital that was two miles away.

The air shifted as the sun began to dip behind the mountains. Streets began to become more and more deserted before it was only Shukaku and I on the street. 'God it feels good to be back home again. Doesn't it Shukaku?' Even though I knew Shukaku couldn't talk back, it honestly felt like he was trying to communicate back. Turning a corner I noticed a small shack that cooked it's food right in front of the customer. Sliding the door to the side, I waved to the cook who had looked up to greet me.

"Gaara? Is that you? Are you and your family coming to visit? God it's been years since you guys have last came back home." The cook smiled as he continued to flip various foods. Looking around the shack, I noted that it was filled with a few businessman scattered around.

"Yeah it's me, Shefu . I see you took my advice and opened the shack bigger. Do you still have my gizzard on the menu?"

Taking a seat at the bar area around the grill, I took a small whiff and cracked a smirk when I smelt the fresh gizzard from the grill. "Sasori came in last week before going to LA and said to cook some gizzard on Saturday night. Said that I would be expecting my old favorite customer to make a return." Shefu snickered as he wrapped up the meal in a foil before handing it off to me. Nodding my head to him, Shukaku poked his head out of the hood and lightly barked at the food in my hands.

Shefu laughed out loud at Shukaku's reaction and reached behind the counter to pick something up. When his hand returned, it held a raw gizzard. Shukaku dove at his hand, gingerly gripped the meat in his mouth, and sailed back onto my shoulder before swallowing it whole. "you've been feeding him while I was gone huh?" I reached up to pet Shukaku. "Well that poor thing has to eat regularly right? I only saw it fit to feed my favorite customer's pet while he was gone."

Nodding, I waved goodbye before heading back out into the cold night. It was two minutes into my walk towards the hospital when I felt Shukaku began to hiss at the entrance of an alley. Diving off my shoulder, he took off running down it screeching with bloodlust in his eyes.

** /Okami's POV/ **

I slammed the door behind me and tore down the driveway. Gripping my backpack even tighter, I pulled out my phone and looked up the closest hospital near the house, which was Konoha Medical Hospital. Realizing that it was ten miles south from me, I began sprinting down the streets watching the sun began the descen behind the mountains.

After three hours of wandering possibly aimlessly, I couldn't help but blame my phone for getting me lost in a new city. The air had already began to get colder after night had settled and street lamps were barely lighting only ten feet around them. Businessmen were beginning their drunk activities and gang members were shuffling around in the alley way entrances.

Looking straight in front of me to avoid catching anyone's eyes I made my way toward a street that was supposed to be at least a mile away from the hospital. Tearing my eyes away from my phone at the sound of snickering, I saw a group of men older than me by a couple of years pointing non-discreetly at me. Scoffing softly, I began to pull on gloves that had the fingers cut off.

Reverting my attention back to my phone, I ignored their cat calls. That was till one of them was brave enough to walk up to me and shuffle next to me.

"Hey girlie? Where you headed? You shouldn't be walking around by yourself looking sexy like that. Why don't you let us big guys escort you. " Glancing a quick look at him and his buddies, I turned my head away and began walking a tiny bit faster.

The man gripped my shoulder and flipped me around to stumble into the middle of the rest of the guys. Laughing like hyenas, they each began to lightly poke me. Refusing to speak, I tried to shove my way through only for it to be pointless.

"Can I go? I really need to get somewhere."

Letting my words flow through one ear and out the next, they began advancing on me. Without a second thought I threw a punch at the closest face I could reach and took on running into the alley. Tripping over stray items that were hidden with the blackness, I began fearing that I wouldn't make it home. Looking back to see if they were still following, I had missed the pothole in front of me and placed my foot in it, only for it to be stuck.

'Shit! Why won't my foot come out. I can't even feel it anymore!'

"Hey I found her! She's stuck I think? This'll be easier now!" One of the many voices shouted before joining in on laughing with the others.

I felt my backpack being torn off of my back before my shirt was trying to be taken off by many hands. Clawing at whatever my hand could touch, I felt a small pleasure when I felt blood drip down my hands when it came In contact with two faces and six arms.

"Shit! She fucking clawed up my face. I can't see!" A gruff voice mumbled before being pushed away as the rest of the men began to attack my clothes. A loud hiss rattled behind the group causing everyone to freeze. Turning around, there stood a hooded figure with tanuki standing viciously at their feet. A gruff voice rang out when no one dared to take a breath.

"Shukaku. Sick 'em."

The tanuki ran forward to begin biting and slashing at what it could grab on the guys. All of them began screaming that the sand demon had come back from the grave before they took off running towards the streets. The tanuki, or Shukaku, jumped up on my lap before sniffing gingerly all over me. 'It's like he's checking to see if I'm alright.'

I didn't dare to move while the tanuki was on me in fear that it would turn on me. Apparently satisfied with whatever it found, it took off running for my bag, dragged it towards me, and then began curling around my ankle that was stuck in the hole.

"Well that's a first."

The hooded figure called out but made no move to walk forward. The person shifted from foot to foot as if deciding if they should walk forward to help or just leave me. Shukaku clearly wanted the person to help, for it ran to the person dragged on their pant leg before coming back to curl up around my neck. Gingerly reaching up, I lightly scratched behind it's ears earning a soft purr in reward.

The tanuki began to wash the blood off of my hands before I realized what it was doing. Hastly trying to wipe the blood off on my pants so the pet wouldn't get anymore, I was forcefully stopped when another pair of hands gripped mine. "Let him. He's got this weird addiction to blood. Don't move unless you want your foot to be amputated."

Nodding numbly, I raised my hands towards the big tanuki on my shoulders as I watched the hooded figure lightly pry my foot out of the whole. "Um. Thank you. For intervening I mean. I might've never seen dawn again if you hadn't stopped them." He looked up and that was when I realized that I had seen those eyes somewhere.

"It wasn't my idea. Thank Shukaku. I just followed him." Pulling his hood off, I had realize that my suspicions were correct. He was the guy from the airport that had pushed Magenta to the floor. Crawling backwards, I tried to form sentences only for me to be silenced by Shukaku weirdly. "You're the girl from the airport."Looking up from Shukaku's stare, I didn't realize that he had gotten up.

"What of it?"

Turning onto my knees I tried to stand only to fall back onto the floor. 'Damn. I think I broke my foot. Gen is going to be furious for a month.' Hissing in pain, I nearly missed the back that had invaded my line of sight.

"Climb on. I'll take you to Konoha Medical Hospital. It's the closest one and I'm heading there anyways."

Pausing to take a deep breath, I shook my head. "Why should I climb onto some guys back when I don't even know his name. Besides I'd rather hobble to the hospital than be submitted to being carried."

Sticking my tongue out, I gripped his shoulder to heave myself off the ground. "Name's Gaara Sabaku. Now yours?" "Okami Kurusu. Can you lead the way to the hospital? I've been trying to find It for the past three hours."

Nodding silently, Gaara began leading the way with me in tow holding onto his shoulder. Shukaku was still perched on my shoulder and looked pretty content with staying there. Walking slowly in silence, I tried to memorize the street names. We had barely entered the hospital when a nurse came whizzing up to us with a wheelchair.

"Gaara! There you are. Where have you been?" A loud voice echoed as I was wheeled off.

Turning slightly, I noticed that Deidara was trailing behind another guy that had a messy flop of brown hair on his head. Turning forward, I looked down and was slightly scared that Shukaku was nuzzling up against my chest purring softly.

"Shouldn't you go back to your owner, hm?" Shukaku grumbled at me and stayed put up against my chest.

Sighing, I began scratching his little fury head as I winced slightly evey time we made a sharp turn down the hall.

'Oh well. Looks like you're staying while im here. I wonder how long it'll be till they call Magenta and explain i'm stuck in the hospital.'

* * *

Yay i did it! Ok i was hyped up on half a liter of soda and so much food that i couldn't sleep so whatd i do? i stayed up for three hours and typed nonstop! somehow i got this to be from the first 300 words i typed like a week ago to be 2,572 words? Anyways just a little thank you and sorry for updating randomly lil chapter :) Enjoy and keep an eye out for the next chapter? :D

later! ~Yoshi


	4. A bloody past

Note: As some of you have seen I have changed the name of the story, this new name will possibly be explained a bit more in this new chapter! This is a little insight as to what happened with the twins the night their parents left from Magenta's view! Please like and/or review. Even if it's to tell me what you didn't like (don't flame to harsh please!) or what you thought could've gone differently, your comments due matter to me. Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

/Magenta's POV/

**-Flashback-**

_Red. Nothing but pure red was all I woke up to that day. Those days where red was the only thing I woke up to would be horrible. A red headed nurse was blocking my view, smiling as she shrilled good morning. Looking to my right I noted that Okami was already out of bed. 'Did she already get ready for today?' _

_"Morning Alina. What did you bring this time besides my awful medicine." I stuck out my tongue at the mention of her many colorful pills. Okami, with damp hair wearing a long sleeve dress, shook her hands that held six small bottles. Paling, I pulled my blanket over my head. _

_"Well I am glad you asked sweetie! I have here some chocolate chip waffles for you two. Do you know how hard it is to smuggle in some food for you two that's good? I swear the things I do for you two!" Smiling, Alina moved to remove the needles from my arm. After she set the needles aside, Alina placed both trays that was over filled with food on the table in between our beds. _

_"Alina, can you fetch a glass of water while I get her meds situated?" Placing the six bottles down on the table next to the food, Okami began to pop off each lid and grabbed the 'rainbow' as I called my medicine as each pill was a different color. Sticking her hand out filled with the rainbow, Okami waited for me to eat the pills. Shaking my head, I stared at the door. _

_ "Gen. Just eat the rainbow to get it over with please." She pleaded and shook the pills even closer to me. _

_"Mum and Da aren't here." _

_Looking over at the clock, it was only then did we realized that it was 10 and well into the day for the visiting hours to start. 'They've always been here when visiting hours started. Why are they late?' Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts before putting on a smile. "Can't I take my meds when mum and Da are here?" _

_Okami whipped her head around so fast I could've sworn that I heard it pop at least ten times. Glaring down on me, Okami stood up gripping my chin between her hands. 'Oh god not again!' I mentally screamed before I felt my mouth being pried open. Okami threw the six pills down my throat and shoved the glass of water Alina had just finished filling into my hands. _

_Coughing while still trying to keep the pills down, I chugged the tall glass till it was nearly empty. 'No need for rough housing sis!' Looking up, I barely had enough time to see that silent tears were about to spill over before she turned away from me and took a deep breath. _

_Without another word, Okami stormed out of the room with tears silently falling. A slight giggling was heard from my left and I realized that the nurse Alina had stayed to watch the whole thing. _

_"Isn't she being a little emotional? I mean it's not like anything bad will happen to you if you don't take the medicines right?" Alina smiled and swayed a little before departing out of the room as well. _

_Trying to keep my emotions intact, I stood up and headed into the bathroom. After selecting a playlist I kept ready for situations like this and plugging in the speaker our parents had brought for us, I was about to turn on the shower when a stray bloody needle caught my eye on Okami's side of the counter. Picking it up, one thought ran through my head. 'She still is doing the treatments for me on her own even though I told her not to.' My heart began to race as my eyesight began to black out. Fumbling for the button on wall, I kept breathing deeply hoping the attack would pass soon. _

_Many voices filled the room as I stumbled out of the bathroom. I wasn't paying attention and only looked around for the spitting image of me that was in this hospital. Tons of nurses and doctors faces were in front of mine making it even harder to breathe. _

_"Oka! Okami. Where are you?" I cried out when darkness began to cover my eyes. _

_"MOVE!" One single voice rang out above the others that held authority. Immediately all of the hands that were touching my face left except for one. I felt a prick on my elbow and a flowing feeling as liquid was being pushed into my body. I didn't need to see to know it was a blood transfusion they were doing. 'Their using Okami's blood!'_

_"Magenta. Breathe. Don't worry we're looking for your sister ok so..." The person who if I remembered correctly was Doctor Nara. He was cut off when loud footsteps were heard outside the door before it was thrown open. _

_"Found her." A lazy voice drifted out before the door was closed again. 'Shikamaru. He found her. He always does.' Reaching out blindly with my right hand, I cried silently when I felt Okami grip my hand and pull me close to be hugged. _

_"Magenta. Shhh it's ok. It's ok. I'm here." Okami cooed while stroking my hair. Breathing deeply, I pointed towards to where I thought the bathroom was at. _

_"Y-you.. You're sti-hic-ll doing- hic- the treat..." I was cut off when I felt a hand go over my mouth before it traveled back to petting my head. I felt Okami sigh before she began to rock as carefully as she could while Doctor Nara began a second transfusion. 'Oka is going to kill me for letting my emotions run.' I thought before I felt a fresh wave of tears come. _

_"Okami. Her heart rate is still high. The transfusions won't help if she doesn't get her heart rate down. You're gonna have to do what your mom does when she's having attacks." Doctor Nara's voice rumbled through my bones as I felt him start a third blood transfusion. _

_Okami grumbled before taking a deep breath. _

_Okami_

_Let it all out, let it all out  
You don't have to think your heart is made of steel  
Come away now, from your own doubt  
Like a flower of hope that's growing in a field, you will heal_

_Although the road has changed you_  
_And the world has often failed you_  
_You've gotta carry on and show them you're strong_  
_You've gotta bury what is past and gone_  
_Some days will be worse than others_  
_But you've gotta find another way_

_Through pain and fear, or rain and tears,_  
_We will hold on to the light_  
_We'll chase the dawn that waits for us beyond the darkest sky_  
_Keep following that distant star_  
_Never walk away from who you are_  
_Never forget that your future's waiting up ahead_

_As seasons change and rearrange_  
_And the sands of time descend_  
_As all your hope starts vanishing you'll always have a friend_  
_In brightest day or darkest night_  
_Even if we have to say goodbye_  
_You'll be alright_  
_I will always and forever be by your side_

**-Flashback Ends- **

"After Okami finished singing was when my heart rate was low enough and stable to not be in complete danger. Doctor Nara had taken me to be put through several test to make sure all was well. Later on that night, we were told that our parents were murdered when a group of thugs had broken into their house early morning that day; We later found out that it was our nurse Alina who had our parents murdered because she believed that our parents weren't doing anything for us. Oka would not talk for the rest of the week; She was just a shell. What made it worse was at the end of the week, Doctor Nara had to move back to Japan, though he never did tell us where in Japan. I honestly believe Oka felt that she had nearly lost her whole family if Shikamaru hadn't found her in time." I mumbled into my mug of tea before setting it down.

Shizune and Tsunade sat on the other side of the table, mouths wide open and plates of food long forgotten. I was betting they wouldn't have moved if nothing forced them to react. I reached over and began to eat Shizune's Manju*.

A shrill noise rang in the other room. Shizune was the first to react by jumping out of her seat and race to answer the phone. Calmly finishing Shizune's food, I looked up to see Tsundae grab another sake bottle before walking around the table.

"Lady Tsunade. The hospital called. They said there's a patient that's demanding to talk with the head of the hospital. They need to do set her foot correct because she had her ankle twisted and crushed but she's resisting until she speaks with the top doctor." Shizune poked her head into the dinning room holding the receiver over her heart.

Tsunade ignored her and bent down in front of me. I could smell the strong alcohol radiate off of her.

"How many doctors have looked you over and said they couldn't work on you?" Tsunade wore a blank face. Leaning back onto my palms I looked to the side to see if Shizune would help. She had left. Looking Tsunade straight in the eye, I mumbled a number.

"What did you say? Speak up." Grumbling, I stood up and took a deep breath.

"I said 28! Overall doctors that have looked at me was 29! Doctor Nara was the only one who said he could possibly help! He said he wasn't as great as the mayor of his hometown but that this was all he could do to possibly prevent the attacks! He said that I possibly only have till my 19th birthday till I die because my sister can't keep losing at least 2 ounces of blood every single day! Okami might die of blood loss one day because of me! It's because of me that she has to go through every prodding of needles to see if her blood will hold the answer to my stupid disease or whatever it is!" I screamed. Gripping the table, I felt my heart begin to race. My eyesight hadn't begun to black out but I knew if I didn't stop the attack that I would be in trouble.

'No stop. Breathe. Clear thoughts. Hum. Repeat.' I hummed softly praying the attack would pass. It had lasted only a few moments before I was able to breathe properly.

"Shizune let the hospital know that I'm heading over there and that I have a patient with me that i'll be looking her over there. Don't wait up for us but please do call Okami to tell her to come home. Magenta, let's go."

Tsunade placed the bottle of sake back on the table before gripping my upper arm and dragged me to the garage. Looking around I noted that there was a bigger amount of trucks than cars. As Tsunade placed me in the passenger of a white truck I looked to my left and noted there was an object that was covered by a huge blanket.

We had reached the hospital within twenty minutes. Tsunade helped me get down from the truck before three nurses came rushing towards her with clipboards and a white jacket. Each nurse had a different hair color; one was a short pastel pink, the second was a long, bright blonde, and the third had a dark blue, long hair color. 'They look my age. What are they doing here at the hospital?' Shaking the thought away I quickly walked close behind Tsunade as she took off to the hospital's entrance.

The pink haired one had been talking with Tsunade when she paused midsentence to look at me.

"Shishou. Who's this?" The rosette eyed me with calculating emerald gazes. I ducked my head down and gripped Tsunade's jacket to keep from being left behind. This caught the attention of the other two nurses.

Tsunade didn't need to turn around to know it was me she was talking about. "Sakura. This is Magenta Kurusu. I need you to take her to a room and take a look over her."

I stopped walking when I heard it was this Sakura person who was going to look over me.

"No! You said that you were going to look over me." Tsunade whipped around quickly and strode up to me that I had to take a few steps back so she wouldn't run into me.

"Sakura is my prized apprentice. She will only take a quick look over you while I go straighten up your sister's ankle. If I don't do this now it will be harder to fix it. Now I want you to breathe and then follow Sakura. Do you understand Magenta?"

Tsunade didn't need to yell. Her voice held a power feel to it that if you had disobeyed her order then there would be havoc. With that said, She turned around strode away quickly leaving Sakura and the other two nurses with me in the hall of the hospital.

Sakura stood there for a moment before approaching me. She was a bit shorter than me but she stuck out her hand and smiled. "Hey. My name's Sakura Haruno. Come on. I won't hurt you if that's what you're worried about." Lightly pulling on my limp hand, Sakura towed me farther down the hall.

The blonde and bluenette followed behind but didn't say anything. Sakura sat me on a bed before turning to the other two. "Shouldn't you two be heading home? Deidara and Neji are gonna be worried if you two don't hurry up." I slightly picked up my head when I heard Sakura talk about Deidara. 'It can't be the same Deidara. This might be another Deidara.'

"Calm down Forehead. I got a text from Dei earlier saying he was here because Sasori had broken his nose for being late. Honestly, doesn't he know that Sasori hates waiting, especially in the airport. Besides, I'm only here to drop off food for you. I'm glad we don't work here, huh Hinata?" The blonde smirked as she played with a popsicle stick. The Bluenette nodded as she turned back towards me and Sakura.

Sakura chuckled as she placed a cool object on my chest to listen to my heartbeat.

"Neji-san said as long as I was with one of you guys that it was fine for me to be out. It's saturday anyways." The bluenette smiled as she sat on one of the chairs by the bed. Turning her attention to me, she held out her hand. "I don't think we were introduced. I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura had both my arms in different little machines so I nodded my head towards her. The blonde pushed off the counter she was leaning on and smiled brightly. "Name's Ino Yamanaka. You're Magenta right?"

"That's correct. Hello." I kept my eyes to the floor when she had walked closer. A hand reached underneath my chin pulling my head up. Startled, I tried to pull away only to see Ino's eyes up close to mine.

Sakura tsked and pushed Ino's head away from mine to shine a light down my throat. "So Magenta. Are you new in town?" Hinata had asked quietly as she scooted closer.

"Yeah. Me and my twin sister are being adopted by Tsunade. We had just gotten here earlier this morning."

Sakura smiled before placing the rest of the equipment on the counter. "So you're the two girls she's taking in from America? Finally! She was throwing a fit for the past month saying nothing but when are they coming, and why are they late. She was scared something had happen to you two."

Ino had been on her phone for the past minute before she looked up quizzically. "Hey Forehead? What's the room number for here? Dei wants to come over."

Hinata and Sakura shared a confused look before replying with 317. Ino nodded and returned to typing on her phone. Sakura let out a sigh and sat next to Hinata.

"So Magenta. Are you and your sister going to go to school here?" Hinata asked as Sakura began to doze off lightly. Nodding I was about to reply when Sakura snored loudly. Ino let out a small chuckle and threw her sweater on Sakura before returning to her phone.

"Yeah we're supposed to attend Konoha Academy. I think Tsunade was supposed to have us already entered."

The door slammed open causing Sakura to jerk awake and throw a pen at whoever was in the door way. "God dammit Sakura, un. Why are you attacking me, yeah?" 'Un? Oh my god it's Deidara!'

In the middle of the doorway stood Deidara, the lower half of his face covered by cloths, with a brown headed boy, a dirty blond girl and two red heads that looked ready to kill Deidara for yelling. One of the red heads looked really familiar but I didn't put much thought as the second blond girl pushed her way in.

"Sakura! We're here!" The dirty blonde yelled as she ran to hug Sakura. The brunette sauntered in with the two red heads pushing their way in past Deidara. As the younger red head edged a bit closer towards the bed to be in the room, it was only then did I realize that he was the boy from the airport.

"Hey. You're the guy who knocked me down in the airport." I mumbled thinking that no one would hear me. All talking ceased as everyone turned to stare at me and the young red head.

"Hn. You're the sister of the girl that attacked me at the airport." His jade eyes glared back at me as he switched his stance to face me.

Nodding I scooted off the bed and stumbled only to be steadied by Deidara. I felt him search me for any injuries. Taking my arm back, I bowed a little towards Sakura and walked quickly out of the room.

'I have to find Okami.' I had barely turned a corner when a scream radiated throughout the whole hospital. Nurses were running out of a huge room with scratches that ran down their arms.

"What the hell. Tsunade is letting the patient's pet maul her while she works. I can't even handle the pain." One of the nurses cried as the others held her up. Running into the room, I was met with a passed out Okami, a strange raccoon standing possessively over her foot, and Tsunade glaring at the animal.

"Fucking Gaara. You just had to leave your raccoon with her huh?" Tsunade hissed at the animal that growled and swiped back at her. I cleared my throat catching the attention of the animal but not Tsunade.

"Magenta. Get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." I ignored her command but walked slowly towards the bed. Kneeling at the foot, I cooed and held my at the animal. It hissed before stepping closer to smell. Finding whatever it needed to know, it purred and nudged it's head against my hand.

"Please. They need to help my sister. Please behave." I cooed softly as I scratched it's ear. Purring one last time, it lightly licked my fingers and dashed off towards Okami's head to curl up underneath her chin.

Tsunade took this moment to snap my sister's ankle back into place before the raccoon could regret it's decision. Okami whimpered in pain but made no notion that she was waking up. 'This is the first I've seen her get any kind of sleep since that night.' I thought grimly as I slid down to sit against the wall. A cough was heard at the door.

"She'll be fine correct?" I looked to the door to see the same red head that had talked to me only a few minutes before. Tsunade looked up from wrapping Okami's ankle tight and nodded before continuing with her task.

"Hn. Shukaku let's go." The animal, or Shukaku by this guy's comment, rubbed it's head once more against Okami's cheek before it leaped off the bed. It raced across the floor and then climbed up the red heads legs to curl around his neck. Without another word, he left silently and swiftly.

"Tsunade. May we go home. I have to be hooked up before I could sleep." I yawned after we sat there for another half hour. Tsunade had already checked both me and Okami over. We were just waiting for nothing in my opinion. Nodding, Tsunade began to pack up when Sakura came into the room.

"Oh Shisou. Were you leaving for the night as well?" Sakura was carrying a backpack and sweater when she entered.

"Yes. Would you like a ride to the house or were you going to stay over somewhere?" Tsunade smiled lightly as she heaved her bag over her shoulder. Sakura shook her head and looked around the room.

"Where's Magenta? Is she staying with her sister here?" Sakura had a confused look when she couldn't find me.

"Down here." I smiled when Sakura jumped a little. Sakura offered me her hand to help me up. After a few minutes of making sure everything would be fine for Okami, we took off to the house. Sakura would not stop talking about how she couldn't wait for me and Okami to join her at Konoha Academy.

When we got to the house, Sakura pulled me out of the truck and up the stairs so she could show me which room was mine. 'Is this really mine?' I was breathless when I walked in.

The room was bigger than the one's in the hospital. It had black carpet and bloody red walls. Flower designs in black were spiraling the walls. The bed frame was a dark red with black bed spreads. There was one red curtain and one black. Sakura was splayed on my bed.

"So Magenta. I don't mean to be offensive or anything but you're from America and don't look Japanese, so how can you speak Japanese so perfectly?" Sakura was swinging her legs off the edge of the bed while I started to unpack a machine.

"Well. The thing about me and Okmai is that we've been in the hospital since we were born. Okami has left multiple times while I haven't. A single day was either spent with half the day being prodded, at least four hours of being homeschooled, or nothing to do for the day stuck in bed. Our mum would have us learn Japanese, Italian, Sign Language, and Spanish when we had nothing to do when we were younger." I smiled at the memories of Okami having a hard time rolling her r's in Spanish.

Sakura nodded as she watched me plug the machine in next to my bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes in silence and for a moment I thought she had fallen asleep.

"Just thinking about what I would do if I was bed ridden for almost my whole life, it makes me think I would possibly go insane. What did you do when you couldn't get out of bed?" Sakura's small voice could barely be heard. I had to pause to realize what the real question was. 'How did we keep sane while being kept in the hospital for our whole life?'

"Well, I wasn't really allowed to be out of bed so I would draw or learn how to do card tricks. This is actually my first time out of the hospital. Okami was able to leave the room but she wouldn't leave for long because she feared that I would hate her if she left for a long time, which I didn't. When she did leave though, it would be to go play the instruments that was donated to the hospital. She was amazing on the violin and piano. Mum was so proud of her that every time Okami would make a new song, she would record it and upload it on YouTube; Dad would call us the bloody twins since he didn't know what to put for our YouTube account name. That's how Okami had gotten some pretty amazing opportunities to make music with or for people. She can tell you those awesome stories though. The only real thing that I had an opportunity for was creating art for a few games." Sighing, I picked up the IV needle and stuck it into my wrist.

Sakura yawned and stretched before climbing off my bed. "Well it's late. I'll let you sleep. If you need anything, I'm down the hall with the pink room ok? Good night Magenta." With that Sakura skipped out of my room while shutting the door.

'I hope Okami is sleeping ok. God and mum know she hardly does.' Sighing, I crawled into bed and tried to sleep. 'I wish mum was here to sing me to sleep.' I hummed silently before my body had enough of today and decided to save me.

* * *

Yay! After typing for four hours I finished it! Enjoy and i will answer a few things. The song that Okami sings is called Let it out (don't know who's it by though :/ )

1: I haven't been updating lately because I am in a play right now so my afternoons are gone. luckily spring break is close by!

2:What kind of "disease" does Magenta have? I would like to hear what you think it could possibly be.

2a: The reason that Okami acted rashly when magenta refused the pills will be explained later.

3: Manju is a type of dough I believe and it can usually be filled with red bean paste.

4: The reason the dad called them the bloody twins was because Okami's and Magenta's life basically revolve around their blood.

5: Just know that yes they are speaking in japanese but i will tell you when they switch languages kay?

~Yoshi


	5. Explain this to me

/Okami's POV/

**-Flashback-**

***Age 5***

_"Mum! Mum! Mira mira! (Spanish for look look) I can play fast like my tutor!" I screamed as i continued to play the piano gradually faster. The other patients smiled softly at me when i beamed a smile at them. I knew that Mum wasn't near by but i loved to scream for her to see me play the piano. 'Maybe if i play faster then tutor Hayley will notice.' I stuck my tongue out as i focused harder on playing faster._

_"Okami dear. Please play your violin. It eases my aches when you do." An old lady called out from the corner across of me._

_"Miss Croton. It's not my violin. Don't you remember? A huge gaming studio i made a song for donated these for us to play!" I grinned softly as i rushed over to take her hands into mine. Nodding her head about to reply, She was cut off when another patient came up to us._

_"Yeah but it might as well be your's. You're the only one that can play these instruments good!" A throaty chuckle boomed behind me. Looking over my shoulder, a tan young man stood over both me and the older lady. Grinning down at me, he motioned for me to continue playing the instruments._

_After an hour of continuously playing, i ran out of the lounge room for patients and skipped down the hall. I waved to the nurses who had taken care of me since i was born. Turning the corner, i barely registered that the door to mine and Magenta's room was closed. 'Weird. It's never closed in case Magenta needs something.' Wedging it open in case they were examining Magenta, i peeked it open to hear soft cries. _

_"Doctor Nara! Mum! Da! It hurts! Please make it stop! Okami. Oka where are you?" Each out cry was followed with a whimper._

_'Where's mum and da!' Pushing open the door farther, i ran in and stopped up next to the bed to see Magenta holding her chest in pain. Blood began dripping out of her nose and down her hospital gown. Coughs shook her small frame as blood spurted out of her mouth forcefully. Magenta cried out as she fell back against the bed frame._

_"Gen. Gen what's going on? Why are you coughing up blood!" i screamed. Magenta could barely speak after her cough fit. Signing the word medicine, it was then i only realized that it was past noon. Nodding my head, i tore out of the room and down the hall to where they stored the medicine for everyone on this floor. Nurses ran after me when i forced my way into the room. Whipping around, i searched the cabinets for Magenta's name. Finding the six pills, i filled my arms with them and raced down the halls again. _

_"Okami! Where are you going with those bottles?!" Turning my head slightly, i watched as Doctor Nara stepped out of his office with a nurse trailing scared behind him. Not bothering to stop, i ran even faster. I blessed the heavens that i had left the door open when i had ran out earlier. Skidding to a stop, i watched as two nurses were holding Magenta down and trying to clear the blood out of her lungs._

_"Get water now!" I screamed as i quickly peeled off the six bottle caps and poured Magenta's medicine into my hand. Jumping on the bed, i gripped Magenta's chin to pry it open and threw her medicine down her throat. 'Please don't let it be to late!' i cried as i was handed a glass of water and helped Magenta drink it. One of the nurses handed me a wet rag to wash the blood of my sister._

**-End Flashback-**

Opening my eyes, I dully noted that the bed i was in was facing the window so the sky was the first thing i would see.'Must be eight in the morning if the sun is barely above the mountains.' Pain flashed through my head as i sat up slowly.

"You shouldn't try to move just yet." A gruff voice came from my left side. Startled, I reached under my pillow for my knife i hid there only to find it wasn't there. 'Where's my knife!' I mentally screamed before tearing my gaze away from my empty hand to the hooded figure sitting next to my bed. There was a small ball of brown fur on his lap. The ball of fur shifted before a head appeared and chattered in my direction.

'Shukaku. Then if he's here, that must mean...'

"Gaara?" I mumbled as Shukaku dove off the lap and onto my bed. Pulling the hood off, Gaara nodded in my direction.

Shukaku purred against my stomach causing me to laugh. Sticking his wet nose under my shirt, i squealed as his head traveled further up.

"Shukaku. Behave." Gaara grumbled before turning his head to look out the window. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I played with Shukaku while he stared out the window.

"Hey Gaara."

"Hn."

"Thanks again. For saving me last night i mean." I sighed thinking about what could have happened if he hadn't come. Looking over, i barely caught Gaara shake his head slightly before he pointed at me.

"You shouldn't thank me. I already told you. Thank Shukaku. He took off running into the alley so i followed to make sure he wasn't gonna cause trouble." He mumbled before leaning back against the chair to close his eyes. Nodding, i snuggled up closer to Shukaku, who purred even louder with satisfaction. 'Longest sentence i've heard him say so far without the "word" hn.'

Looking over, i was able to look over at Gaara without being a creep. There was a kanji tattoo for love on the left side of his forehead that was slightly hidden by his shaggy red hair that was a little past his ear. He had a slight tan that gave life to his complexion. I already knew he had jade colored eyes that were hidden by dark rings around his eyes. 'He reminds me of a panda.' Chuckling slightly, i moved my attention to Shukaku, who had somehow climbed under my shirt to poke his head out of the neck hole.

"Are you comfortable there?" I whispered as i pushed his nose back away from my neck. Flipping himself around to face the front, Shukaku chattered and watched the sun rise higher over the mountain. 'A good day starts with a blue sky.' Stretching, I looked back over towards Gaara to see he had sat up to stare at me.

"What?" I mumbled dumbfoundly. Shaking his head, Gaara pointed to the window before Hning at me. 'The least he could do is say nothing. Hn isn't even a word.' I felt my eye twitch so i turned to face the window again.

* * *

We sat there for another hour before a nurse came in. Nodding to Gaara, She set two plates of food on the table in front of him before turning towards me. The nurse jumped when she realized that Shukaku was in my shirt.

"Miss. There's a tanuki in.." She was cut off when Shukaku started to chatter angrily at her. Eeping, she scurried out of the room without another sound. Laughing, i petted Shukaku's head as a little reward. 'At least Shukaku tries to communicate with me.' Looking over, Gaara was still staring at me.

"So was there a reason you're in my room this early in the morning?" Sighing, I pulled Shukaku out of my shirt and placed him on my lap. Gaara Hned and looked away towards the sun that had risen barely over the mountains.

"Look buddy. If you're not gonna answer me then you can leave ok? I know you saved my life, and i am grateful, but the least you could do is tell me why you're here!" I hissed at Gaara feeling angry for no reason. 'When's the last time i played? I'm going to need it soon.' Shifting around so my legs were hanging off the bed, i prepared myself to stand only to freeze when the door opened. A young girl with four dirty blonde ponytails, who looked a bit older than me, skipped in through the now open door. A tall male brunette stood in the middle of the door way. Waving towards me, he waltzed right in to the room shutting the door after him and sat himself in the other chair across from Gaara. The blonde had sat herself next to me on the bed.

"There you are Gaara. We were worried when we didn't find you on the roof." The blonde stuck her tongue out and leaned back on her hands. Gaara shifted to glare at the girl. The brunette laughed and poked Gaara on the head. Gaara growled at brunette.

"Uh. Excuse me. Who are you?" Looking over to the blonde, i forced a smile on even though i wanted to cry because of the pain i was feeling in my leg and head. Even though the blonde and brunette were oblivious to my forced smile, i had a feeling that Gaara knew something was up.

"Oh. Sorry I'm Temari Sabaku. That idiot over there is my first little brother Kankuro. You probably know Gaara since he was here already." The blonde girl, Temari, stuck her hand out for me to shake after she finished introductions. Shukaku kept bouncing on my leg making me wince as i shook her hand. Nodding my head in Kankuro's direction, i heard more footsteps pass down the hall.

"You must be Okami. Sakura told us about you yesterday when she was done doing a check up on your sister." I felt my breath stop short when i heard that someone was looking over my sister. 'Do they know about Magenta?' I threw the covers off of me simultaneously throwing Shukaku onto Temari. Placing my good foot onto the floor, i held onto the bed frame and hobbled towards the door. Sadly i didn't make it halfway before i felt my legs give out underneath me. Clenching my eyes, i waited for the cold floor to rush up to meet me but it never came. Peeking open, i saw Gaara holding me around the waist.

"You'll hurt yourself more if you don't wait for help." Gaara grunted before picking me up in his arms. I could hear the blood rush up to heat my face.

"OY. Put her down!" A small voice came from the door way. Turning my head, i could see Magenta standing there with my bag that i always carried with me clutched tightly in her hands.

"Magenta!" I cried out softly before pushing myself away from Gaara to hang onto my twin's smaller frame.

"Oka. You have no idea how worried i was when i heard you were in the hospital! What happened?" Magenta began to question me as she placed me into a wheelchair that Temari had pulled out of no where. Wheeling myself so i could face my sister who took the seat next to Temari, i hung my head to think about how i was going to explain that i was nearly raped by six guys in an alley.

"What happened doesn't matter. What matters is that i was able to fix her foot in time." Another voice came from the doorway. 'Why is everyone deciding that they should visit me in the morning.' Twisting my head to the right, it took me a moment to recognize that Tsunade was standing in a doctor's coat and smelled of alcohol. It took me a moment before her words had registered in my head.

"Wait. You fixed my broken ankle?! I thought you were the mayor?" I screamed and pointed my finger at her in disbelief. 'There's no way she's the head doctor!'

Tsunade's eye twitched rapidly before she calmly walked up to me. 'I'm dead..' I felt my wheelchair being pulled back as i clung tightly so i wouldn't be thrown off.

"We need to talk Okami." With that, Tsunade pushed my wheelchair out of the room fast. Magenta ran after us with Shukaku growling after her. Tsunade didn't bother slowing down but only sped up when we rounded a corner.

"Miss Senju! W-Wait!" I heard Magenta scream as she jogged briskly after us.

"Tsunade stop! Magenta isn't allowed to run!" I screeched. Turning around in the chair, I pried Tsunade's arm off and momentarily forgot that the chair would keep moving. The wheelchair flew backwards and tossed me onto the floor. "Okami!" Magenta's footsteps rang louder as she ran towards me. Looking up in time, I saw Shukaku pass my twin and begin sniffing for anymore injuries. As Magenta slid next to me to check me over herself, Shukaku hissed at Tsunade, who only stared confused at me.

"This is why you need to talk. I don't care if you don't like to talk about your sister's health but if i am to help her survive than you need to talk." Tsunade stood above both me and Magenta before pulling the wheelchair to be in front of me. 'Might as well tell her.' I sighed.

"I kinda explained it a bit to her Sis. You just have to medically explain it." Magenta cooed softly as she helped push me into the chair. Fixing my glare on her, I held my hand out for my bag. Sheepishly, Magenta held it out before grabbing the handles of my chair.

Tsunade led us down the hall to a huge room. Pushing me in, Magenta whimpered as she moved to sit on my lap. I grunted with the extra weight on my lap and leaned to the right to look at Tsunade, who had just sat at her desk with a pen and notepad. Shukaku, who i forgot was with me, chattered around my neck after he got comfortable.

"Shall we begin from the beginning of your two births?" Tsunade said as she wrote something down. Nodding, Magenta shifted on my lap so i could be seen as well.

"We were born November 15. I am the older one while she was born an hour afterwards. Magenta had a weak heartbeat so they had to keep her in the hospital for a year. Mum stayed behind with Magenta while she sent off Da and me out. During the first four months, Magenta had many, what the doctors called seizures, but in reality it was her coughing up blood. At five months, they began to do a series of test to figure out what the matter was." I whispered as i began to fiddle around in my black bag. For a few minutes i stopped talking and nudged Magenta's back for her to take over.

"Oh. Um well i obviously don't remember it but Mum had told me before that they did a total number of 26 test on me. Doctor Nara was the sixth doctor that could actually help me out. He believed that it had to do something with the way my blood was reacting with my heart and he was right. My heart..." I had cut her off by pushing the six pills into her hand.

"Go buy a water bottle from the vending machine down the hall. And don't take the pills just yet. I wanna make sure you take them." I murmured at Magenta before pushing a dollar bill into her hand. Magenta gave me a confused look but didn't question me. It was a little rule we had between us; If i tell her to do something, it's because my reason for doing it must be good enough.

I tried not to use that rule on Magenta often. The big reasons I used it on her was because i didn't want her to hear or see something. The last time i had to force her to do something was that day i nearly lost her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard the door close shut. I waited a minute till i was sure that she had left. Magenta had a habit of staying behind doors to hear conversations.

"Is there a reason you sent her out?" Tsunade questioned before pulling out a bottle. It smelled strongly of alcohol. 'Is she really going to be drinking that here?'

Nodding, I pulled out the equipment so i could draw blood from my elbow. I drew a out a bag and held it out to Tsunade. Tsunade gave me a confused look but placed the bag with the file she was writing in. I drew another pint and placed it with the icebag in my pack before i answered her question.

"Her heart is slowly but surely rejecting her blood. Magenta should have died at six months but because Doctor Nara remembered we're twins. We both have O negative blood and he believed that my blood could possibly be a substitute." Tsunade had stopped writing as soon as i said her blood was being rejected. It was still for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. Tsunade bid them in.

A young girl with short pink hair walked in with piles of paper. She was grinning wildly as if she caught a prey.

"Good morning Shishou. I see you're here at your desk for the first time in a week. Shizune said that i was able to leave these here so you can do them." The rosette let the pile thump onto the desk. Turning around to leave, she froze when her eyes landed on me.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?" The rosette's smile was gone. Her emerald eyes were calculating me and i wasn't liking it. I was usually the one to analyze people before announcing who i was. She had short pink hair but it was still longer than my chin length black hair. Her porcelain skin reminded me of a china doll that i had seen in a store on one of my music outings. It was weird to see another person, a girl at that, that had a variant shade of the color red. I had no doubt that it was real; My sister was another example of having that hair color being natural.

"Manners dictate that it is only polite if you interest yourself first before asking someone's name." I replied after a moment of taking in her appearance. She seemed to be a nurse but i didn't remember seeing her when i was emitted last night.

The rosette's eyes narrowed the slightest before they opened really big. Her smiled had reappeared.

"Your Okami aren't you? You're Magenta's older twin correct? I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. I'll be your adopted sister from now on." The rosette, Sakura, beamed and stuck her hand out towards me. I looked at it for a moment before shaking it.

"Now that you're acquainted. Please go check on the patients. I have big information to talk about with Okami here." Magenta had walked in by the time Tsunade finished talking. Magenta smiled at Sakura before turning to me. I grabbed the water bottle, opened it, and signed the word medicine. Magenta held out her hand and threw the pills down her throat before she began to chug the water. Taking the bottle from her, i placed it inside the bag to use later for her other three rounds of medicine.

"Would it be possible to have Magenta go with you for a while? I wanna talk with Tsunade alone." I said as i turned to Tsunade and silently pleaded. She eyed me for a moment before nodding and waved the other two girls off. Magenta gave my shoulders a small grip before waking away with Sakura.

The door closed softly and i waited for Tsunade to speak. She however was waiting for me to speak. We stayed silent for a few minutes before she caved in and asked the question we all knew was going to be asked.

"So what is she not supposed to hear?" Tsunade questioned as she pulled another sake bottle from her bottom drawer. I looked away in disgust before i felt tears gather.

"Mum was heartbroken when i told her my plan when i turn eighteen. Da was sad but he understood my reason. Doctor Nara took some time convincing but he gave in after a while. Magenta doesn't know and i can't tell her." I cried softly. Tsunade handed me a box of tissues. Her office was silent besides my small sniffles. She didn't press me but waited for me to calm down.

"What is so bad about your plan that you can't tell your own sister?" Tsunade whispered as she coaxed me to drink the water bottle.

"I'm donating my heart to Magenta."

* * *

Hello! Sorry this was way over due! Anyways if you haven't noticed, i adopted another story so yay more stuff for you to read. Go check it out, it's called The Impossible Dreams Of One Sakura Haruno.

I'm currently doing a play so my afternoons are kinda being taken away sadly. I will try to update again soon! Hope you enjoyed!

Later!

~Yoshi


End file.
